In the End
by ObscureWriter
Summary: TFA Nino Sexton becomes Detroit's latest criminal and must face the consequences...


Disclaimer: Like many fans before me I officially proclaim "I own none of the places, characters, tech etc. in this story. Save for Carl Serxton, he is my pure speculation, as are the details of Nino's past. The rest all belong to Hasbro."

In the End

Nino Sexton's mind questioned his preparation skills as his feet raced across the hard pavement of one of Detroit's back alleys. He was fairly convinced that he'd lost the police, yet kept his pace up to satisfied the small part saying otherwise. Despite the unplanned escape a swell of pride filled the young man's body as he continued on. The feeling was so great that Nino instinctively let his legs move even faster. The euphoria took him to his own world making the load he carried seem nonexistent for the first time that night. It was like he was back on the track in high school. He could see the tape in front of him and hear the cheers of the crowd in the bleachers. But everything shot straight back to reality when Nino felt his body slam into something.

"Whoa, pal, you're going the wrong way." A voice said.

As the city's newest criminal looked upon the voice's owner he unconsciously removed his grip from his sack of loot. As the electronics sounded on the ground Nino's mouth contorted into a snarl, while his narrowed eyes betrayed every fear to his captor. Nino kept his glare on the policeman as cuffs were slapped onto his wrists. Robotic cameras hovered close capturing every second of the scene.

************

It was another well-earned lazy night for Carl Sexton. He was tired, yet comfortable perched in an ancient arm chair situated in perfect view of the television. There was no talk of getting rid of the worn piece of furniture even if there was someone in the apartment to talk to. With a divorced wife and grown son out in the world the chair was the only thing worth coming home to.

"_And in local news a thief broke in to the Circuit Guys Electronics Store on Main Street __earlier this evening." _

"Humph… Lazy idiot! There are still opportunities if you look hard enough." Carl informed the room and its inanimate denizens.

He then took a big gulp of soda as the news caster continued.

"_After a brief chase the individual was apprehended. Hover cameras were on the __scene…"_

Simultaneously Carl's eyes widened and the news footage rolled. The man fought desperately not to choke as caught glimpses of his son being arrested.

************

This was a new feeling. It was such emptiness. Even after the hit and run that nearly ended his life there had been options and now… One option was available and it was far from good. All through the ride to the station and being processed Nino could only wait and hope against ever ounce of logic in the universe.

_Whoop!_

Nino turned his head to see a large police-bot at his cell. "Nino Sexton, you are allowed one phone call." It said as the bars slid open.

************

_Bring! Brrring!_

Long before the receiver needed to be picked up Carl knew this was coming. The television had been long turned off in anticipation. He knew Nino wouldn't trust anyone else when he was in this much trouble. And yet Carl wished he picked some one else to hear about this unnecessary burden.

"What made you think you could call me?!" Carl barked.

************

Nino cringed at the angry reply. Even when he knew what to expect it didn't lessen the impact of the blow.

"You're… You're the only person I could think of." He managed to get out.

************

"Am I supposed to feel honored?!" Carl didn't give his son a chance to answer. The floodgates of his fury were completely opened. "I saw the news! I know where you're calling from! What were you thinking, Nino?!"

************

Nino steeled himself to give a response. "I'm tired of just getting by…"

"_You had no right to become a burden on society!"_

The receiver was gripped harder, which was a feat Nino didn't think possible. "Dad, please…. Can you bail me out?"

************

Carl could barely believe his ears. "Absolutely not!"

With that it was over. The dreaded question asked and the answer he hoped he would give known. Carl took the receiver from his ear and moved to hang it up. Then he stopped.

************

"_Don't you hang up yet!"_

Nino faintly heard the words. How did his father know what he was doing? Curiosity forced the line of communication to stay open.

"_I hope this teaches you a lesson, Nino." _

Those words were spoken with much more calm. Still Nino numbly hung up the phone and allowed the police-bot to lead him back to his cell.

************

_Click…_

Carl heaved a heavy sigh. "I still love you, son." He said to the receiver.

************

With nothing left to do Nino went over to his temporary bed and sat down. What had he been thinking? He made his decision when he smashed that window. Well, now there was no more fear. One bad experience wasn't going to keep him down. He was going to learn to be a better criminal. Nino Sexton was going to make it on his own terms…

_Yawn!_

…After some sleep. Nino piled some of the large light brown blanket together. Once a pillow had been fashioned he wrapped himself in the rest of the material. Tomorrow waited…


End file.
